1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to polycyclic polyimides, including methods and compositions relating thereto. More specifically, the compositions and methods of the present invention are derived from cycloaliphatic diamine isomers to provide polycyclic polyimides having advantageous properties, particularly as a substitute for glass in certain electronics applications.
2. Background of the Invention
A need exists for a commercially viable glass or quartz substitute for display screens or other similar-type optical communication applications. Conventional polyimides are generally not well suited for such a use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,710,160; 6,734,276 and 6,812,065 (to Mitsui Chemicals Inc.) describe a diamine mixture of 2,5-NBDA and 2,6-NBDA. However, such diamines are not well suited to provide a polyimide having a glass transition temperature, light transmissability, and coefficient of thermal expansion (“CTE”), sufficient to be a suitable replacement for quartz or glass in optical display devices or the like.